Director Lenny
Background Director Lenny was the youngest of three siblings. His other two siblings picked on him. Mabel, because she was an arrogant prick, and Abel because he it made him feel better to supress other people. Despite this, he was very good at preforming arts, and writing stories, and this made his parents proud of him. He went to acting school and became a stage director. However his attitude was very arrogant, and nobody wanted to hire him and he became broke. He got financial support from his wealthy older brother, Abel Later, he met a female talking puffle named Director Jenny on Club Penguin Island, Jenny was considered much more tolerable than Lenny and was successful. She decided to help Lenny become a successful director too. She decided to form a partnership with him, and she changed his manners enough to get him hired to direct plays. They also directed many plays together. They eventually fell in love and became boyfriend and girlfriend. However, when Lenny became famous, he told himself that he was only using Jenny to become popular and had true feelings, because that's what his family was telling him. They said that they were proud that he managed to manipulate someone into helping him rise higher and that when he's as high as he can go, he should dump her. He obeyed. Unfortunately the day that he dumped her and told her that he "pretended" to love her so she would help him rise up was the same day she proposed to him. She was extremely heartbroken and told Lenny that she would have proposed to him later... if she wasn't pregnant. Lenny at first thought he did the right thing, but later felt awful about the way he treated Jenny. He tried to apologize, but she was too sad to accept it. A few months later, he wrote to her how truly sorry he was and wrote a play to show it. She saw that play and was very moved by it, and forgave him. They married soon after and managed to get the child be born into wedlock. Lenny and Jenny had a second child, whom they named Kennith. Benjamin got along with Lenny and Kenny got along with Jenny. The kids went to film school and became directors as well. However, Benny didn't really like his other family members, and ran off to join the BoF. Kenny, being a copycat tag-along went with him, but was denied to become a Director. Lenny and Jenny don't see their children that often anymore. While at film school, Lenny and Jenny went to China, because Eborpas got a note saying that the Chinese Penguins in zoos wanted to see their plays. They went there, and Jenny met a young white puffle named Chen. Jenny wanted another child, and the two she had were far away, so Lenny agreed to adopt her. Chenny soon got a new friend named Director Zenny. However, Zenny was a red puffle, and Lenny grew up in an anti-red puffle family. Jenny knew this and told Zenny and Chenny to not reveal their friendship to Lenny, or else he would stop them from seeing each other. Zenny got an idea, and covered himself in blue peint whenever he was near Director Lenny. Lenny got suspicious of Zenny's paranoia, but Chenny confirmed that this was just a part of his personality. Involvement Trivia See also * Director Benny * Director Kenny * Director Jenny * Director Chenny Category:Characters Category:Puffles Category:Theater